¿Cómo os conocisteis?
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: La hija de Viktor Krum le pregunta a él y a su madre cómo se conocieron.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Seekers-Challenge-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** me gustan las historias de Fem!Harry, pero en todas mis búsquedas solo encontré una historia Fem!Harry/Viktor, que es la razón de mi desafío.

 **Requisitos:**

— Fem!Harry.

— Fem!Harry debe comenzar una relación romántica con Viktor Krum durante _Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego_.

— La relación debe durar más allá de cuarto curso.

— Viktor debe enseñar artes oscuras a Fem!Harry para ayudarla a luchar contra Voldemort.

 **Recomendado:**

— Fem!Harry/Viktor/Hermione.

— Viktor le consigue a Fem!Harry una posición en un equipo profesional de quidditch.

— Lemons.

— Embarazo adolescente.

— Fem!Harry pasa el verano con Viktor en lugar de con los Dursley.

* * *

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Puedo preguntaros algo? —cuestionó una niña de ocho años.

—Por supuesto, cariño —dijo su madre apartando el periódico que estaba leyendo para ver mejor a su hija.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó su padre tras dejar el asado que estaba haciendo en manos de uno de los elfos domésticos que compartían la casa con ellos.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis? Nunca me lo habéis contado.

Su madre movió una mano y hizo aparecer tres sillas en las que se sentaron de inmediato. La niña supo entonces que iba a ser una historia larga.

—Todo comenzó durante la última edición del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando estaba en mi último año en Durmstrang. Nuestro director, Igor Karkarov, me seleccionó a mí y a varios de mis compañeros de clase como candidatos al puesto de campeón de nuestra escuela, lo que implicaba viajar a Gran Bretaña porque la competición iba a celebrarse en su escuela de magia, Hogwarts —explicó Viktor Krum.

—Yo ya sabía que tu padre existía, aunque solo porque participó en un partido de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch contra Irlanda ese verano y tu tío Ron no paraba de hablar sobre él. Por tanto, no había pensado mucho en él hasta que vino a Hogwarts y ambos fuimos seleccionados como campeones _—_ continuó Samantha Krum, previamente Potter.

—Cuando la vi entrar en la sala donde me encontraba junto a tus tíos Cedric y Fleur esperando a que viniesen a explicarnos las normas de la competición, mi primer pensamiento al escuchar su razón para estar en el mismo fue que estaba bromeando. Entonces entraron los profesores, confirmaron su historia y le dijeron que estaba obligada a participar porque su nombre había salido del cáliz de fuego incluso si, como ellos se negaban a creer, no lo había puesto dentro. Por un tiempo incluso creí que estaba mintiendo, pero cambié de opinión al ver cómo la mayoría de los alumnos de su escuela la acosaban sin que los profesores hiciesen nada para impedirlo —dijo Viktor con tristeza.

—Un día no pude soportar más los rumores y las burlas, por lo que busqué un aula abandonada para escapar de todo el mundo. Diez minutos más tarde tu padre abrió la puerta y, sin decir ni una palabra, se sentó a mi lado hasta que empezamos a hablar y descubrimos que, a pesar de ser de distintos países y haber sido criados de distinta forma, no eramos tan diferentes —admitió Samantha.

—Ella me habló sobre lo mucho que odiaba ser famosa por, entre otras cosas, no tener la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres y que todo el mundo pensase que la conocían cuando no lo hacían simplemente por lo que los periódicos o revistas decían de ella. Yo le confesé que me sentía de forma similar porque no soportaba estar en presencia de los aduladores que había ganado con mis hazañas deportivas, y que, aunque me gusta jugar al quidditch, odiaba que la razón por la que había comenzado a practicar ese deporte fuese que tus abuelos, al descubrir que tenía talento volando, me forzasen a convertirme en buscador sin preguntar mi opinión, solo pensando en la cantidad de zolotos, que es la moneda que usamos en Europa del Este y Rusia, que podían conseguir gracias a mí. Nunca pude perdonárselo y esa es la razón por la que apenas hablo con ellos cuando nos reunimos —explicó Viktor.

—Cuando su director le reveló que iban a usar dragones en la primera prueba, tu padre intentó avisarme y ambos nos dimos cuenta poco después de que habíamos intentado advertirnos el uno al otro antes de a los demás, ya que uno de mis amigos entre el personal, Rubeus Hagrid, me los había mostrado horas antes. Los dos hablamos del tema con Fleur y Cedric, que no se lo creyó hasta que Fleur lo confirmó, y los tres decidieron equilibrar las posibilidades.

—A tus tíos y a mí nos disgustaba la idea de enfrentarnos contra alguien que claramente tenía menos experiencia y conocimiento sobre la magia que nosotros, por lo que enseñamos a tu madre algunos hechizos más avanzados como preparación para su enfrentamiento con el dragón. A pesar de ello, el día de la primera prueba tu madre se vio forzada a improvisar y mostró sus habilidades con la escoba, impresionándome tanto que admití sin dudarlo que creía que era mejor que yo.

—Tu padre me dijo esas mismas palabras cuando anunciaron el baile de Navidad y nos pedimos mutuamente ser la pareja del otro, lo que valió la pena incluso si tuvimos que lidiar con la estupidez y los celos que infestaban a Ron en su juventud —explicó su madre con rabia. Natasha Krum sabía de qué hablaban, ya que le habían contado muchas historias sobre la juventud de su tío Ronald Weasley.

—Precisamente por sus celos muchos asumieron que Ron era homosexual hasta que Hermione empezó a salir con él cuando finalmente maduró dos años después —dijo Viktor entre risas—. Volviendo al tema pertinente, a pesar de que a ambos nos gustó la experiencia que compartimos en el baile, no empezamos a salir oficialmente hasta después de la tercera prueba, cuando casi todos creían que tu madre y tu tío Cedric estaban locos porque afirmaban que Voldemort o, como realmente se llamaba, Tom Riddle había vuelto de entre los muertos

—Afortunadamente, mis experiencias en segundo curso, cuando todos descubrieron que podía hablar por las serpientes, me permitieron ignorar mejor lo que decían de mí, por lo que fue tu tío quien sufrió más por ello —continuó su madre antes de lanzar un suspiro de frustración—. No importa cuanto tiempo pase en el mundo mágico, todavía soy incapaz de entender sus razones para considerar malo hablar un lenguaje.

 _—_ _Tal vez simplemente sean estúpidos_ —sugirió Natasha en perfecto pársel.

 _—_ _Cierto, pero no puedes impedir a la gente serlo_ —admitió Samantha en el mismo idioma antes de volver a hablar en ingles—. Tras descubrir cómo me trataban mis parientes, los Dursley, cuando me pasaba los veranos con ellos, tu padre decidió invitarme a la casa de sus padres, ya que, a diferencia de muchos otros, se dio cuenta de lo que significaba tener barrotes en las ventanas.

—Es por eso por lo que no hablas con la tía abuela Molly, ¿verdad?

—De ser por Molly sus hijos no saldrían de casa hasta que tuviesen cuarenta años y, de hecho, ella pensaba que tener barras en las ventanas era algo seguro para los niños —respondió su madre claramente enfadada—. Independientemente de lo que Molly opine al respecto, pasar el verano con Viktor fue una bendición escondida.

—Debido a que en Durmstrang somos un poco más liberales en lo referente al estudio del tipo de magia comúnmente llamado «artes oscuras», todos los que han estudiado allí tenemos una pequeña idea de cómo Voldemort podría haber vuelto de entre los muertos, incluso si era algo que a la mayoría nos hace sentirnos enfermos con solo pensarlo. Ese conocimiento me permitió identificar correctamente al diario que ella había encontrado en su segundo año en Hogwarts como un horrocrux y, dado que el espectro de Voldemort todavía estaba presente en la Tierra en lugar de ser expulsado a cualquier infierno donde merecía estar, darme cuenta de que debía haber creado más de esas abominaciones, por lo que decidí enseñarle algunos hechizos útiles a tu madre, empezando por uno que era capaz de detectarlos.

—Ambos nos sorprendimos cuando el hechizo indicó que yo tenía uno en mi cuerpo, lo que habría sido mi sentencia de muerte si un antiguo director de Durmstrang no hubiese creado un hechizo que podía transferirlo a otro objeto y decidiese hacerlo, al menos en Europa del Este, conocimiento público. Una vez que quitamos el pedazo de alma de mi frente y lo introducimos en el calcetín más mugriento que pudimos encontrar en la casa, empezamos a preparar un ritual que nos permitiría detectar dónde se encontraban los demás y, cuando teníamos toda la información que necesitábamos, lo destruimos.

—Como todas las abominaciones se encontraban en Gran Bretaña, tu padre se pasó el resto del verano enseñándome todo lo que sabía sobre hechizos ofensivos y maldiciones con efectos desagradables antes de mi retorno a las islas británicas, a donde él viajó de incógnito a lo largo del siguiente año para trabajar con mis tíos, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, en la eliminación de los horrocruxes, de los cuales uno requirió que lo buscase personalmente en los terrenos de Hogwarts y otro la colaboración de un elfo doméstico particularmente cascarrabias para encontrarlos.

—Durante ese tiempo usábamos un libro especial que nos permitía escribirnos entre nosotros y me empecé a preocupar por lo que pasaba en Hogwarts desde que el ministro de Magia local había situado algo que parecía un sapo vestido de rosa con más sadismo que un erkling en un puesto que básicamente le permitía hacer lo que le diese la gana con los alumnos mientras los profesores no hacían nada al respecto. Ya estaba pensando en ayudarla a trasferirse a Durmstrang para terminar su educación cuando Sirius y Remus murieron en una emboscada de los seguidores de Voldemort y tuve que adelantar mis planes, aunque fue tu madre quien eliminó al anfibio repelente de la faz de la Tierra.

—Con la resurrección del Señor Tenebroso confirmada, Fudge perdió su puesto como ministro y muchas voces reclamaron mi presencia en Gran Bretaña para salvarlos de nuevo. Afortunadamente, no volví sola porque el ministro de Magia búlgaro, nada más mostrarle pruebas de que Voldemort había creado horrocruxes, envió junto a nosotros a un equipo de mercenarios para hacer lo que Ministerio de Magia británico no se atrevía a hacer, declararle la guerra a sus seguidores, los mortífagos.

—Lo primero que debes entender de Durmstrang, hija mía, es que, aunque muchos creen que en Durmstrang solo aceptamos magos y brujas de sangre limpia, aprendimos hace siglos que los hijos de muggles descienden de los squibs que fueron abandonados o decidieron vivir entre los muggles. Por tanto, a diferencia de los británicos, ni los mercenarios ni yo tuvimos problemas aniquilando familias enteras para asegurarnos de que no volvían a pagar su salida de Azkaban o usaban la supuesta pureza de su linaje para conseguir privilegios.

—Tras pelear juntos contra Voldemort, algo que involucró a tu padre usando fuego maldito para eliminar sus extremidades antes de que yo le rebanase el cuello con un cuchillo maldecido de forma que la herida nunca dejase de sangrar, nos comprometimos y decidimos casarnos cuando terminase mi educación mágica, aunque, para entonces, ya estabas en camino.

—Así que, para resumir, yo solo existo porque celebrasteis la muerte de Voldemort teniendo relaciones sexuales, papá se las arregló para acertar a la primera y tú te encontrabas en tu momento fértil del mes —replicó Natasha secamente, dejándolos con la boca abierta—. ¿Qué? Victoria me contó lo de los pájaros y las abejas cuando tenía seis.

—¿Viktor? Creo que debemos decirles a Fleur y Cedric que deberían ser más cuidadosos sobre lo que su hija escucha y dice a otras personas —dijo Samantha unos segundos más tarde, ganando un asentimiento por parte de su marido.


End file.
